Der Mond über New York
by Mahalove
Summary: Der Mond schimmerte sanft durch die dicht verschmutze Luft über der Stadt New York. Versteckt in den dunklen Schatten beobachtete eine mutierte Schildkröte von der Feuerwehrtreppe eines Hauses den Seiteneingang einer Bar.


Ich habe zufällig eine alte FF gefunden über die Ninja Turtles, die ich vor knapp 1-2 Jahren (schätze ich) geschrieben habe. Es ist zum Anfang nicht viel, aber vielleicht schreibe ich weiter wenn ich Zeit finde.

Disclaimer sind ja hoffentlich bekannt ;)

* * *

Es war wieder einer dieser Nächte, es war eine wolkenlose Nacht, doch nur der Mond schimmerte sanft durch die dicht verschmutze Luft über der Stadt New York.

Versteckt in den dunklen Schatten beobachtete eine mutierte Schildkröte von der Feuerwehrtreppe eines Hauses den Seiteneingang einer Bar. Er wollte gerade weiter hinauf steigen, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein junges Mädchen hinaustrat. Sie sah nicht aus wie jemand der dort arbeitete, denn sie sah sich unsicher und ängstlich um.

Die mutierte Schildkröte verengte die Augen und beobachtete wie das Mädchen die Tür zufallen ließ und in Richtung der verlassenen Seitenstrasse lief. Es kam ihm so vor, als handele es sich dabei um jemanden, der nicht an diesem Platz sein wollte und sich genauso wenig auskannte in dieser Gegend. Auch wunderte er sich darüber was ein solches Mädchen in einer Gegend wie dieser trieb. Die Bars waren für ihren hohen Drogenkonsum und ihre raue Arten bekannt.

Leise und trotzdem sehr geschickt ließ er sich von der Feuerwehrleiter hinunter und folgte dem Mädchen im Schutz der Schatten.

Das Mädchen stolperte über eine weggeworfene Flasche und fiel zu Boden.

„Verdammt!" Zischte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Verzweifelt strich sie sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. „Wieso war ich nur so dumm? Wieso bin ich nur mitgekommen! Verdammt!" Ihre Stimme klang zittrig, was sicher nicht nur an der Kälte der Nacht lag und daran, dass sie nur spärlich bekleidet durch die Gassen lief.

Die Schildkröte blieb stehen und betrachtete das Mädchen etwas genauer. Sie trug Stiefel mit sehr hohen Absätzen, der schwarze Rock war sehr kurz und auch das Oberteil bedeckte nur einen kleinen Teil der Brüste.

Das Mädchen stieß einen leisen Schluchzer aus und stolperte unsicher weiter. Eine kleine Tasche hielt sie verkrampft in den Händen.

„Wo ist sie lang?" hörte er nun eine männliche Stimme hinter sich. „Du hast doch gesagt man hätte keine Probleme mit ihr!"

Die mutierte Schildkröte drehte sich um und sah wie ein muskelbepackter Kerl, der dem Mädchen sicher nichts Gutes wollte, aus der Tür hinaus stürzte, dicht gefolgt von einer jungen Frau.

„Ich sagte gar nichts!" Fauchte sie. „Du hättest ja aufpassen können!"

„Das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten!" sagte die Schildkröte leise zu sich und fuhr über die Forkenartigen Waffen an seinem Gürtel.

Er beobachtete wie das seltsame Pärchen an ihm vorbei lief und das junge Mädchen sich mit einem spitzen Schrei erschrocken zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Schrie sie und versuchte davon zu laufen, doch sie konnte sich auf den Schuhen nicht halten, stolperte abermals und fiel zu Boden.

„Du kleines Miststück!" zischte der Mann.

„Ach lass sie, sie wird sich schon noch dran gewöhnen!" Die Frau blieb stehen und sah zu wie der Mann das Mädchen am Handgelenk packte und sie wieder auf die Füße zu zerren versuchte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Lasst mich gehen!" rief das Mädchen spitz aus und begann sich zu wehren.

Nun war es der mutierten Schildkröte zuviel. „Wenn ich du wär dann würde ich sie ganz schnell wieder loslassen!" Drang die tiefe Stimme aus den Schatten hervor.

„Kümmre dich um deinen eignen Dreck!" Der Mann schien sich nicht darum zu scheren wer ihn daran hindern wollte das Mädchen mitzunehmen und riss das Mädchen grob zu sich. Die Frau allerdings stand mit aufgerissenen Augen da und starrte die mutierte Schildkröte panisch an.

„Ich sagte du sollst sie loslassen!" Sagte die ruhige tiefe Stimme noch einmal, doch Wut und Hass schwang in ihr. „ansonsten werde ich etwas tun und das werde ich sicher nicht bereuen!" Er griff nach den Waffen in seinem Gürtel und zog sie hinaus. „Sag deinem Freund er soll sie loslassen!"

„Derek! Lass sie los!" zischte die Frau und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was mischt du dich...!" Der Mann hatte sich umgedreht, doch als er die mutierte Schildkröte sah verschlug es ihm den Atem. „Aus welchem Drecksloch bist du denn gekrochen? Deine Mutter muss ja hässlich gewesen sein!"

„Derek!" zischte die Frau wieder, denn sie sah wie die Adern unter der grünen Haut hervortraten.

Derek ließ das Mädchen zu Boden fallen. „Willst du mir etwa mit diesen Heugabeln Angst einjagen! Ich zeig dir gleich was es bedeutet ein echter Mann zu sein!"

Das Mädchen schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht als ein männlicher Schrei die Nacht durchbrach, gefolgt von einem markerschütterndem weiblichen.

Er beugte sich über das bewusstlose Mädchen, das eine Ende seines roten Bandanas fiel über seine Schultern.

„Verdammt!" zischte er und steckte sich die Waffen wieder in den Gürtel, nicht bevor er sie an dem Hemd des Mannes, der nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt am Boden lag, abgewischt hatte. Von der Frau war nichts mehr zu sehen, nachdem die mutierte Schildkröte über den Mann hergefallen war, war sie geflohen.

„Leo wird das gar nicht gefallen." Er bückte sich und hob das Mädchen hoch. Ihre Arme baumelten schlaf an ihrem Körper hinunter und er drückte ihren Kopf gegen den Plastron an seiner Brust.

* * *

So, wie gesagt nicht viel, über kreative und kosntruktive Reviews würde ich mich freuen, destruktive sind nicht erwünscht ;) Aber bei wem sind diese schon erwünscht!


End file.
